


No. 1 Fan

by JayWrites



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally get to meet Tom Hiddleston and you couldn’t be more excited! Except things don’t quite go as you planned. Luckily, Tom knows how to comfort you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No. 1 Fan

The sound of the surrounding fangirls is like a sea of noise. You had told yourself you wouldn’t get caught up in the hype and excitement like the other waiting women around you; but the moment he walked his lean six foot two inches frame out of that door you were done for. You screamed like a kettle over a fire. You were sure you had busted a few of the neighboring girl’s eardrums. You would have apologized but currently the only words that had managed to escape your lips were, “Oh my god! Tom! I love you!” You were sure that later—after he had signed as much shit as he could first—you would regret your behavior. Or at the very least be upset about it. But for right now you didn’t care. The fangirl in you was having the time of her life.

You stood patiently—or as patient as an overexcited fangirl could be—in the back of the line as it seemed to move painfully slow. As the distance between you and Tom lessened you did less screaming (your throat was beginning to sore anyway) and more thinking. You began to mentality rehearse what you would say to him. The moment you heard he was filming his latest movie only an hour and a half away from you, you began to prepare for what you might say to him if you were lucky enough to get the chance. Every possible introduction ran through your mind: from ultra polite (“Hello, Mr. Hiddleston. I am a connoisseur, if you will, of your movies. Why I think you are an utterly amazing actor. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”) to downright vulgar (“Hey there, daddy daddy. You wanna get in this pussy or nah?”). The last option made you (and a couple of friends on tumblr) laugh so hard that you fell off the bed. You finally settled on smiling; greeting him with a simple, “Hello, Tom. I love your work,” before asking him to sign something or getting a picture with him. Oh god if you were lucky you could get both!

The closer you got to him the more nervous you became. With each step a lump grew in your throat. By the time you were merely ten feet away you felt as if you could barely breathe. Your limbs were shaking and you swore you could feel your legs threaten to give out at any minute. The line moves and you can barely force your legs to move with it. You are only two people away from him now. You are trying to remember what it was you were going to say to him but it’s so hard to focus when he’s only a person away now. You try to take deep soothing breaths as you watch Tom casually chat with the young woman in front of you before posing for a few pictures. He hugs her and sends her on her way.

Now it’s your turn. Tom looks like nothing less than a god waiting to approve or deny your fangirl sacrifice. He’s still dressed in an outfit from the wardrobe department (you know this because you have already seen other fan’s pictures with him wearing that same outfit online). He has his shades tucked into the crevice in front of his shirt and it makes his few chest hairs visible. You resist giggling at the remembrance of the twelve chest hair jokes that most of the fandom loves to make. The jeans he’s wearing are a little fitting (sadly not as fitting as some, well, most pairs you’ve seen in his pictures) and displayed his lean yet toned thighs. You swallow hard at the sight of him. It’s safe to say that this image of him right now is going to get you through many a lonely night.

He gives you a polite but tired smile—understandable since he’s probably been on set since the early morning and now he had to spend an extra couple of hours greeting eager fans behind the stage door. You suddenly feel incredibly guilty about being here and want to apologize and leave. But then he extends his hand to you and says in a deep, warm voice, “Hello.” You shake his hand (also very warm) and try not to swoon at the way his voice sounded when he greeted you. How many times have you dreamed about hearing that velvet timbre in person and now here you are! His voice is even deeper than you thought it would be and slightly gravelly which makes it even sexier.

His thumb grazes over your knuckles and it makes the hairs on the back of your hand stand. You wonder if he knows what he’s doing to you. You wonder if he knows how badly you want to fuck him on a near daily basis. You wonder what he would think if he ever saw the countless posts on your tumblr where you joke with friends about the many nasty things you want to do to him. Would he be disgusted and embarrassed? Or would he call your bluff? You probably would never find out since you have been stupidly shaking the man’s hand for what seems like an eternity while you stand mesmerized by him. But it’s so easy to get lost in the aura he exudes.

His hair is back to its natural blond but it looks darker due to the product in it. The smile he gives you is so big as if he’s genuinely happy to see you. There are crow’s feet set around his eyes and they carry a hint of tiredness but they are still as dazzling as ever. Hell just looking in them makes your legs feel like they will give out underneath you.

“Are you all right, darling?” Darling! The way he says it feels as if he dragged the word slowly across every inch of your body. It makes you want to swoon. In fact, you think can almost feel your knees wobble.

Wait? That wobble in your knees isn’t imaginary but very real. You get this sickening feeling in your stomach as you quickly drop backwards in a faint.

________________

You hear a voice softly stirring you awake. You blink a couple of times to adjust your vision before fully opening your eyes. When you do you see nothing else but those piercing blue eyes looking into yours with great concern. You get that woozy feeling again but you feel Tom’s arms wrap around your shoulders. “Oh no you don’t,” he says as he pulls you up. “That’s the third time you did that. I won’t let you get a fourth.” He hands you a cold can of soda. “Here. Drink this.”

“Th-thank you,” you say as you grab the can from him. You don’t look at him. A part of you is embarrassed that you apparently fainted three times in front of him. Another part is afraid that if you look at him you’ll do it again. You pop open the soda and chuckle lightly before taking a sip. “All these dramatics. All I wanted was a damn picture,” you mumble before taking another sip.

“What was that,” Tom’s voice asks from the other side of the room.

You shake your head and, while still refusing to look at him, say, “Nothing.”

Tom sits down on the table in front of the couch you’re sitting on. His legs are so long that they almost graze yours. You pull your legs under you. God knows what will happen if any part of him touches you. You’d probably dissolve into a puddle of your own come.

“You’re safe here,” he says. “What is it you need?” He places a hand on your shoulder and you bite your lip to keep from saying anything else to further embarrass yourself.

 _You could remove your hand_ , you think. _Unless_ _you want to put it to good use._ “Nothing,” you say as you play with the tab on your soda can. You’re still not looking at him but you can feel his eyes on your face. You can only wonder what he must think of you. First with all the fainting and now with the constant avoidance of eye contact. It’s a wonder he doesn’t call his security to kick you out of…wherever you are.

Tom gently shakes your shoulder. “Are you sure? Because I’m not leaving until I make sure you’re absolutely okay.”

“Well I guess you should just forward your mail here because I am far from okay.” Your eyes widen as you look up at him and quickly cover your fingers over your mouth. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be so snarky. I don’t want to seem unappreciative or anything.”

Tom gives that signature laugh of his and the fangirl in you wants to squeal with joy. “I don’t mind snark. I can give as good as I take. I’m just glad you’re making eye contact with me again. And that you managed to stay conscious this time.”

He laughs at his joke but you’re still not ready to laugh about it yet. “Dammit all to hell,” you yell as you place your soda down on the table next to him. “I really did just want a picture! Ya know? Something I could put on my tumblr so I and my friends could squee over. But _no_. No, no, no, no! I had to go and make a complete ass of myself in front of you!”

“You didn’t make a complete ass of yourself, darling, and. I—”

“Hold up,” you say as you put your hand up to stop him. “I’m not trying to be rude or anything, okay? Believe me I’m grateful that you dragged me to—where the hell am I?”

“My trailer.”

You make a mental note to excitedly scream over that later before continuing. “I’m grateful you brought me back to your trailer instead of, ya know, leaving me to fry out in the sun—not that you would do that!—but if you really want to make sure that I don’t fall out again like some genteel Victorian lady, you are going to have to stop with all the ‘darlings’ and the touching and the sitting so close to me—especially while you’re looking like that—and I’m really going to need you to put on some shades or something because goddamn your eyes.” Tom laughs in response to this and you can’t help but to be upset about it. “Please don’t laugh at me.”

He gently places his hand over yours. Dammit what did you just say about touching! “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be rude,” he says with a stifled laugh, “but there’s no reason to get so worked up. I’m just a man.”

Oh this modest bastard. “No you’re not! You’re Tom fucking Hiddleston! You have an army of bitches ready and willing to do anything you want. All you’d have to do is ask.”

There is a long moment of silence between you two. His blue eyes dart from left to right as he thinks over what you said. Soon the silence becomes too much and you open your mouth to say something—anything—but before you can Tom finally breaks the silence by saying, “And what about you?”

The question catches you off guard. “Huh?”

“Are you willing to do anything I want if I just ask?”

Okay. He’s mocking you now. You roll your eyes and suddenly find your strength fully restored enough to pop up off the couch. “I don’t like to be toyed with, Tom.” You grab your things and start to make your way to the door.

He rises off the table and blocks you from exiting. “Who’s toying with you?” You suddenly realize he’s way too close. And that cologne he’s wearing makes you want to wrap your arms around him and bury your face in his chest. “I really want to know what you would do if I did this.” The back of his hand comes up to the side of your face. You close your eyes and give in to the feeling of his knuckles softly brushing against your cheek.

“Tom, I—”

“Or this.” He traces his thumb across your bottom lip causing your lips to part as you let out a soft gasp. “Or this.” He cups your face in his hands and before you know it he’s kissing you. It’s official. You didn’t just faint. You died and went to heaven.

You’re nearly breathless when your lips finally part. “Tom—”

He puts his long slender finger to your lips and cuts you off with a “shh.” “Are you willing to let me do whatever I want to you?” You can feel your heart thump in your chest as your breathing slows. How many times have you dreamed of him saying something like that to you? And now here you are in his trailer; your lips still tingling from that kiss. Your eyes wander from his lips back up to his eyes. You softly nod a “yes” to his question.

He smiles as he pulls your bag from your shoulder and tosses it on the couch. He unbuttons your blouse and pulls it off your shoulders. His lips touches yours again as his large hands caress your shoulders before dropping down your back and unhooking your bra. He pulls it off your shoulders and tosses it away as well. He drapes his thumbs across your nipples and you shudder as they harden under his touch. Suddenly he steps back and sits in a nearby chair.

“Remove your pants, darling.” You’re so caught up in the memory of his fingers ghosting across your skin that you almost don’t hear him. “Your pants,” he says again this time his voice is low and authorative. You don’t hesitate to quickly unbutton your pants and pull them off your hips. “Panties.” You hook your fingers in the bands and slowly pull them down as well.

You find yourself self-conscious standing before him stark naked. You start to cover yourself as best you can. “No,” Tom says in that commanding tone, “Hands at your sides.” You slowly lower your hands. Tom rises from his seat and walks towards you. He licks his lips as he encircles you. You continue to fight the urge to cover yourself as he randomly touches parts of your body—breasts, hips, ass.

“Nice,” he says before taking his seat again. “Sit on the floor.” You let out a yelp at the feeling of the cold floor against your warm skin. “Spread your legs.” Again you hesitate at his request. “You said you will do whatever I wanted, darling. Now… Spread. Your. Legs.” You slowly spread your legs until they are splayed obscenely wide.

He licks his lips as his eyes fall between your legs. He leans back in his chair and says, “Touch yourself.”

You bring a finger to your mouth and suck on it. When it’s finally wet enough you bring it down between your legs and slip it between your folds. You close your eyes and toss your head back as you let out soft pants at the feeling of your fingers dancing along your clit.

“When you touch yourself what do you think about?”

“You,” you say between pants.

“And what is it I’m doing to you? Tell me.”

“You… you kiss me from head to toe. You—ah!—you suck on my tits,” you bring a hand up to one of your breasts and pinch a nipple, “then you…mmmm…you eat me.”

“I bet you taste marvelous. Taste yourself for me.” You bring your fingers to your lips and suck your flavor off them. “Are you delicious?” You let out an “mmm” as you nod your head.

“Then what happens next, darling? Tell me.”

“Then you fuck me.” You bring one hand to your clit and rub tiny circles with your fingers on it while you insert two fingers on your other hand inside yourself. You move them in and out while you imagine that it’s Tom’s cock inside you.

“How? How do I fuck you? Give me details.”

“You fuck me fast and hard,” your fingers are pumping in and out of you faster now. “Then your hand comes around my neck and you squeeze until I can barely breathe.”

“Then what happens?”

“Then—ah!—then you…” You lose your train of thought as your back arches as you come from your fingers. You drop back against the cold floor. You let out a few satisfied giggles as you suck your come off your fingers.

Your fingers are barely out of your pussy before you feel Tom’s tongue inside you. You let out a squeak as you feel his tongue dip inside you before travelling up and flicking against your sensitive clit. Finding the sensation too much you place your hands on his shoulders and try to wiggle out of his grasp but he locks his arms around your thighs and holds you in place. You continue to wiggle your hips and whine out his name as he sucks on your clit. He only stops to spit on your pussy—you let out a moan at the lewd act. He slowly inserts two fingers inside you as he continues to lick at you. He furiously hooks his fingers inside you and you rock your hips against his palm in response.

His fingers are still moving inside you as he comes up to kiss you on the mouth. “I want to feel you come from my fingers,” he says as he makes a “come hither” motion inside you with his fingers. He wraps his lips around yours again and you moan into his mouth as your pussy pulses around his fingers as you come. “Good girl,” he says before rising.

He walks to his closet, opens it, and digs into the pocket of a pair of pants hanging on the door. He smirks at you as he pulls out a wrapper from the pocket. You bite your lip as he stalks towards you. You now lick your lips as he unbuckles his belt and lower his zipper. When he finally pulls out his hard cock your eyes widen at the size of it. _Yep_ , you think, _Hiddlesconda is most definitely a fitting name for him._

He starts to open the condom wrapper but you stop him. “Wait! I want to taste you.” He smiles as you crawl towards him and sit back on your heels before him. You touch him gently at first as you admire every inch of him. He probably has the nicest cock you have ever seen. His breathing hitches as you lick the pre-cum from the tip of his cock. You lick down one side of his length then up the other before rolling your tongue around his tip again.

You lick back down his shaft again but this time you wrap your mouth around his balls and suck on them. He lets out a “Shit!” as you do so. Your mouth moves from his balls back to shaft. You kiss and lick up it before finally wrapping your lips around his tip and begin to bob and suck on his length. One hand slides between your lower lips and massages your clit while the other strokes and twists around his shaft.

You feel his hand come to the back of your head. “Look at me,” he demands. Your eyes flutter open and meet his. His grip on the back of your head tightens as his other hand cups your chin. He starts to gently rock his hips and your hand moves from around his shaft and grabs onto the thighs of his pants as you relax and let him fuck your face. Your eyes water as the tip of his cock repeatedly hit the back of your throat. “Fuck,” he calls out as he roughly fucks your mouth. Your fingers work on your clit even faster now. You let out a moan. The vibration of it nearly sends him over the edge. “I’m about to come.” He strokes a few more times into your mouth before you hear him let out an “ah!” as his cock twitches in your mouth and you feel his warm seed shoot into the back of your throat. He starts to pull out of your mouth but you grab his shaft and stroke him as you suck him dry. “Oh shit! Fuck!”

He gives you a lustful smile as you swallow the last of his come. “Lie back and spread your legs.” You obey. He unwraps the condom and rolls it over the tip of his cock and down his shaft. He drops to his knees and guides his cock toward your entrance. Your mouth drops open as he enters you slowly. He slides nearly all the way out of you before sliding back in. He does this a couple more times but on the last time he doesn’t move back into you. Instead he holds still. “Tom?” No movement. “Tom!” Still nothing. You could cry at how badly you want him to fuck you and here he is playing games with you. “Tom, please,” you whine in desperation.

You hear him laugh before he slams into you. You claw at the ground as he fucks you mercilessly fast. He roughly presses his lips against yours. You can feel his teeth graze against your bottom lip. You manage to open your mouth to let a moan escape and he rams his tongue inside. Your tongues lap and flick at one another before his moves down to your jaw then your neck before finally landing at your breast. He’s still slamming into you as he sucks on one breast then the other. His tongue flicks against your nipple before catching it between his teeth and biting down on it causing you to let out an “ah!” in appreciation.

His hand is now on your thigh and moving down to your leg. He places your leg on his shoulder making himself go deeper into you. He kisses your ankle before he leans down and begins to fuck you hard. Never in your wildest dreams did you ever imagine that you would actually be here right now with him deep inside you deliciously fucking you like this. You call out his name between broken cries of ecstasy.

“Yes! Say my name!” He continues to pound into you. The sound of your hips repeatedly slapping against one another echoes off the wall. He slowly brings a hand to your throat and begins to squeeze. “Is this what you want?”

“Y-yes…,” you hoarsely croak out.

His grip tightens around your throat as he continues to pound into you. He begins to lick and sink his teeth into your shoulder. It’s almost too much. You can feel your orgasm building. He keeps stroking into you until he hits that stop within you that makes your legs tremble. He continues pumping into a few more times before you finally give into your orgasm. You’re nothing short of spasming underneath him as you come.

“Shit,” he mumbles as you pulse and clench around his cock. He releases his hand from around your throat and you inhale and rub your neck as you instantly miss his hand being there. He continues to stroke into you as he tries to reach his own orgasm. You feel his cock twitch inside you and he lets out a “Fuck!” as he finally comes.

You drop back against the floor. The cool ground feels amazing against your hot, sweaty skin. Tom places both hands on opposite sides of your head and hovers his weight over you. “How was that,” he asks.

“Better than I could have ever imagined.”

He laughs before placing a sweet kiss on your lips. “Good.” He rises and helps you off the floor. “Give me a minute.” He walks past you and enters another door. You hear the toilet flush as you put back on your panties and begin to put on your bra. “Here let me help you with that.” He helps you hook up your bra and then turns you around to face him.

“I can’t believe what just happened actually happened.” You absentmindedly twirl your fingers in his thin chest hairs before adding, “Do you do this often? Fuck your fans, I mean?”

“No.”

“Never?”

“Well… maybe once or twice. But it’s usually with someone I find so irresistible that I just _have_ to have them.”

The compliment makes a broad smile grow across your face. “You are way too charming, Mr. Hiddleston. A girl could lose herself in you.”

“Well let’s hope so.”

“What do you mean,” you ask him with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean, I’m going to be in town for a few more months and I would be really nice to not return to an empty hotel room every night.”

Your eyes widen at his proposition. “Are-are you serious?”

“Very much so.” He walks to a nearby counter and opens a little black book. He quickly writes something down on a page before tearing it out and folding it. “This is my hotel room and cell number you must show it to no one, understand?” You feel your heart beat faster as you eagerly nod your head “yes.” “Also, you come whenever I call you regardless of the time, understand?” You nod again. “Good.” He hands you the paper and you resist the urge to squeal and bounce up and down. If any other guy had asked you to be his fuck buddy you probably would have cursed him out and slapped him. But Tom asking you? Well, it would be foolish to turn down such a great opportunity wouldn’t it?

You open the paper and mumble the words written in his sprawling handwriting over and over as you try to commit it to memory. “One more thing, darling, I never did catch your name.” You tell him as you finally put your pants back on. He repeats it and it’s almost erotic how it sounds falling from his lips. “I like it,” he says as he helps you re-button up your blouse. He grabs the black book and the pen and hand it to you. “Write your number down.” You do so taking extra special care to print them clearly. You hand the book back to him and he recites the ten digits aloud. He looks back into your eyes and—goddammit—you feel that need to swoon again. “Remember, whenever I call.” You give him another nod that you understand.

He opens the door to his trailer and says your name again as he bids you farewell. You smile and wave goodbye before stepping into the waning sunlight of the late afternoon. Once you’re outside of his trailer, the memory of the events that transpired only a few minutes before feel as if it was nothing more than an ultra surreal dream. You quickly dig into your pants pocket and pull out the folded piece of paper Tom gave you. You trace your fingertips over the raised writing of the hotel and the numbers. No. It was most definitely real. All you wanted was a picture but you ended up getting much, much more. You giggle to yourself as you bounce to your car. Now all you had to do was go home and wait for his call.


End file.
